Streets of Fighters
by HeatWave Omniverse
Summary: The heroes of Streets of Rage travel to Japan to enter the greatest tournament in Japan called The Grand Tournament. The also meet Ryu, Chun-Li, and Ken.
1. Off to Japan!

_Street of Rage stor_y

The city the former police enforcers live in is peaceful. Axel works out, Blaze is a martial-art trainer, Skate, the nephew of Adam Hunter is a regular kid, but is popular among his friends. Max is part of a show called "Japanese Fighters" where he participates in tournaments around Japan.

_Street Fighter story_

Ryu continues to travel the world and battle others. Chun-Li is training to become a professional police officer. And Ken is like any other civilian, occasionally fighting.

_The adventure Begins_

The blond-haired man known as Axel Stone rapidly strikes at a strong red punching bag. Then in one punch, the bag blew away. "Nice." A female voice called. Axel turned around to see his female friend, Blaze. "Oh hi, Blaze!" Axel greeted as he approached Blaze. "Hello Axel. I came here to tell you about this tournament in Japan. I'm entering. Are you too?"

"Sure. Haven't fought in a year, but it felt like ten years to me." Axel said as he cracked his peach knuckles. Blaze entered a blue car with Axel following. The car drove away quickly. In two hours, Axel had his stuff ready and so did Blaze, so they headed to car and would soon drive to the airport. But right when they stepped outside, a dark brown boy appeared holding his arms out. He had an icky yellow shirt with a red snapback (which is backwards). "Wait guys! Are you going to Japan's grand tournament? Well, my parents said I can go too!"

Blaze and Axel chuckled and said "Okay, okay, OK. You can join Skate." Skate ran into the car with a large dark-brown suitcase. He sat but was really excited. They drove to the airport and in no time, the three were on a plane to Japan. In a few hours, maybe even a day, the plane finally landed in Japan. "This will be great." Skate cheered. As they walked in the city, Skate looked beyond amazed. Axel smiled. "Reminds me when I was younger." He thought. As the three walked towards a hotel, Skate spotted a teenage girl being terrorized by some men. "Gimme ya money little girl." One man demanded. "NO!" she testified. "Fine, guess ya gonna die now." The other man said pulling out a gun. He stuck it on the girl's forehead. "Say goodbye. See ya at kingdom come." The man laughed. The man pulled the trigger, but before it fired, he slipped and fell on his back. The girl saw Skate behind him. "Come with me girl!" Skate shouted. He grabbed her hand and raced away. "Pick on someone your own size." Axel yelled.

He did his famous combo on the man who wasn't armed. Then Blaze ran up to the armed man, jumped and kicked him. Axel and Blaze stood there proud. Later, they stopped off at the police station and let the police handle them. They walked back to where the fight started and saw Skate talking to the victim. "My name's Skate." "My name is Namu Huzakiyu."

"It looks like they're getting along."

"Yes, yes they seem to be getting along."

* * *

Do you guys like this so far? This is inspired by capcom's Street Fighter and Sega's Streets of Rage.


	2. Ryu and Axel meet!

Skate continuously talked to the Japanese girl. Then Skate noticed that Axel and Blaze were looking at him, so he said his goodbyes, and scooted to the two heroes. Hey waved goodbye, and walked with Axel and Blaze towards their hotel.

_Meanwhile…._

"_Hmph. Many people from all over the world are entering this tournament. One year of training is enough. My KI is extremely powerful_." A tall man named Ryu said to himself in a small restaurant. He was slowly eating some pie with cream on the side of the plate. Some Americans were snickering at Ryu and walked up to his table. Ryu still ate his pie as if they weren't there. Then one guy slapped the shiny plate and the pie flew to the window. "Ha! Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! Ha!" the man laughed.

The man had a green mo-hawk, a ripped black shirt with an ugly skull logo, black pants with a metal chain stuck around his pocket, and dirty peach skin stared at Ryu like he was a dirty rodent. "What'cha gonna do Japanese BUM?" The man said trying to get Ryu upset. Ryu grabbed his soda can and slurped it down. They radical man looked annoyed and punched Ryu in the face, causing the soda he was drinking to splatter out of his mouth. Ryu stood up to the green mo-hawked man. The man laughed, trying not to show he was nervous. "Spiker! This guy is serious! Let's go!" one scared man shouted. "Your friend is smart. You should go."

"No! No one tells Spiker Komoko Tikalu what to do!" Spiker yelled.

Ryu pushed Spiker and he crashed onto the floor. He and his crew ran away crying. Everyone stared at Ryu, but then starting cheering. An older female waitress approached Ryu. "You don't have to pay. That guy wasted your food."

"No. You need this money." Ryu politely testified, and handed her the Japanese money. "Be careful." Ryu said and left the restaurant. Ryu walked in silence down the quiet sidewalk. Bump! Ryu crashed into a man with blonde hair. "Sorry, dude. I'm really pumped for this tourna…."

"Ryu? I heard you're a famous street fighter. You battle freaks all over the world."

"Yes. I apologize for disturbing you sir."

"Disturb? You did anything but disturb me, Ryu. It's my fault."

"No. I was day-dreaming. Now hurry along to your destina…"

There was a loud scream. "AHHHHH! HELP ME!"

Ryu and Axel quickly rushed to see what was happening. Some man was shooting up a woman's window. "Stop at once!" a commanding female voice yelled. Axel and Ryu stood there, wondering who said that. Than in a graceful moment, a woman wearing a Chinese outfit flipped over the two men. She kicked the man's leg, causing him to fall, then elbowed him in the face before he fell to the ground. "Looks like he's knocked out." Axel said, trying to lighten up the mood. Ryu looked like he had seen a ghost. "_Wow. She has great agility and flexibility. Wait…. That's_…."

"CHUN LI!"

* * *

Wow so how do you think this is going? Ryu now has met up with Axel! What do you think will happen? Find out next time on chapter 3!


	3. The day of the Tournament!

Ryu stared at the woman. "Chun Li?"

"Ryu? Hello! I haven't fought you in a while!"

Axel walked away. "Bye, Ryu."

Axel walked into a hotel. He slowly walked upstairs.

"Wonder where Axel is…"

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Axel. I don't have the key."

Blaze opened the brown door, Axel quickly slipping inside. "I'm back. I bought some food, too."

"Alright! What do you got? Chicken? Pizza?"

"Skate, we're in Japan. That's not common to have Italian food here."

"Oh yeah…" Skate said, now embarrassed of his statement. "I also met the famous Ryu. Pretty cool guy if you ask me." Axel added to his statement. Blaze and Skate looked at him like he had won a million dollars. "Ryu? RYU? RYU?!"

"Oh my gosh, Blaze. Calm down. What are you, a fan-girl?"

Blaze noticed she was acting like a 12 year old, so she stopped. "Ryu Hoshi is a very powerful fighter. He journeys the world to battle others." Blaze explained. "He uses the art of Ki. That's the energy flow of life…" "Sorry, Blaze. Don't care. Tell us on the way back home. I need to chill for a minute."

"What happened? You seem a little shocked after I mentioned Ryu."

"This woman beat these two guys up. I was thinking…."

"Thinking what?"

Skate turned his attention off the Japanese TV and focused it on Blaze and Axel. "Axel. Tell me." "Alright, alright, alright. I was thinking- what if you go against her?" Blaze looked at Axel like "what are you a kid?" and answered "You got us scared, Axel. We thought something happened."

_The next morning_…

Axel, Blaze and Skate walked in the street, heading to the large building where the tournament would be held. Suddenly, a man bounced from an alley. He had a large gun in his hands. "You friends with Ryu?" the man asked. "Sure… I guess." "What does it mean to you?"

"Ryu has done me wrong. Anyone who likes that twerp is dead to me. LITERALLY."

He pointed the large gun only one inch away from Axel's serious face. He slowly pushed the gun away. "You'll probably regret that in five seconds.."

"Why-"

Axel punched the man high in the air, Axel flying two feet off the ground. He landed on his feet, smiled and walked on. "Can't wait."


End file.
